los_delaware_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News from Valle de Delaware
This wiki is about the Los Delaware Valley by the Philadelphia Metropolitan Area. It is the second largest area in the U.S. Welcome to the best latest news in Valle de Delaware with my mans Rico la Ventas in us at Hip-Hop Capital of the World just like we are on a Mula in this business cuz everybody like this type of news we giving to yall Hispanic and Latinos in her. I don't give a what cuz we got the hottest people that lit up (Poppin) in this side of us and non-stop play and Hip-Hop songs from 2007 - present is on like it turnin up from the ground to the sky like this. Our founder Juan Del La Warr made us look like the hottest girls, people, rappers, actors, and more from his crew from Spain in 1509. The latest news are on this page of Valle de Delaware wikia. Building at 186 Avenida de Alberta. Wikipedia from Valle de Delaware This wiki is about the Los Delaware Valley by the Philadelphia Metropolitan Area. It is the second largest area in the U.S and thrid in the world. It is important that we have the hottest, funnist, best, and coolest people in the world like no other city had. We got the best food and drink and the best theme park in the world. We part of the Pennsylvania Tri-Valley in Eastern Pennsylvania (The Pennsylvania Wall) has the hottest Hip-Hop artist in the world with Mix 106.3 (Philadelphia, Lancaster-Harrisburg, Ocean City, NJ-Delaware, Leigh-Wyoming Valley) non stop powerd by Power 99, 96.5 Amp Radio, Power 95.1, Power 104.1, and Hot 102.1 in eastern Pennsylvania. We got the best DJs in the world. Please ask gdaltreo16 aka Rico before even editing about any artical. For More Information, please go to: Valle de Delaware. About Valle de Delaware Valle de Delaware is about the Metro of Philadelphia (The city of brotherly love) one of the hottest cities in the world. Since our founder Juan Del La Warr in 1544 made our selves some hottest girls, rapper, actors, and athletes in the world after when he founded República de Pennsilvania for his memory that is permeated in Los Angeles, PA for his settlement. We got the best people like Meek Mill, Mailani, P.E.D.R.O, Castro de Rey, Tinashe and many more in the Valle de Delaware with the best Hip-Hop music in the world with a lot of billboard and interview how they artist in Valle de Delaware get there and we got the best DJs in the World with all the skilled. We got the best Youtuber in the world like Superawesome Gaming11, Stampylongnose, and iBalisticSquid in the hood that has up to 110 mill views on YouTube that for everybody. Los Delaware has 21,947,919 that held the whole region of the hottest lines. 55.4% is Hispanic and Latino (mostly Ecuadorian) in Valle de Delaware. Cartoonnetwork and Nick has lot of shows and movie in the Valle de Delaware in San Tiago, PA with the History 'República de Pennsilvania Era (1509-1645) : 'República de Pennsilvania The República De Pennsilvania also known as Pennsilvania Colony which founded by Juan Del La Warr in May 17, 1509. He named the Delaware River to remenbrence to him. The Capital City of República de Pennsilvania is Los Angeles, PA. The Spanish Controlled before England. Los Angeles grew in the following years to 50,000. Some conqued Centralia, PA (which now Columbia County) and Sao Pottstown, PA (in Montgemery County) to make for land. Centralia was est. in 1534 and the only city in República de Pennsilvania in the Appahachain Mountain near the Sierra Delaware which borders west of Centralia. In 1557 they gave independent from Spain to part of the new nation also knows Los Delaware. The Native America warn them that an unknown ship is landing in Jamestown, VA in 1607. The Bristh claimed Boston, MA and Providence, RI between 1620-1642. New Amsterdam (New York) was also by the European. A big forest that they named in the República de Pennsilvania called Filadelfia in 1645. The british sees the Spanish as a theats. In May 27, 1645 the Battle of Centralia happend between England and Ecuador. President Jorge Santchez II has a hero named Lorenzo de Rey who fought the British. Santa Patrica made peace to Brtish and Spansh to shard the land. Today República de Pennsilvania is what calledValle de Delaware. 'Providence of Pennsylvania Era (1645-1776) : 'Providence of Pennsylvania The Province of Pennsylvania, also known as the Pennsylvania Colony, was founded in English North America by William Penn on March 4, 1681 as dictated in a royal charter granted by King Charles II. The name Pennsylvania, which translates roughly as "Penn's Woods",1 was created by combining the Penn surname (in honor of William's father, Admiral Sir William Penn) with the Latin word sylvania, meaning "forest land." The Province of Pennsylvania was one of the two major restoration colonies, the other being the Province of Carolina. The proprietary colony's charter remained in the hands of the Penn family until the American Revolution, when the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania was created and became one of the original thirteen states. 'Civil Rights Violation Era (1890-2013): ' African Flights: Philadelphia Ecuador Migration: Philadelphia Ecuador Migration Gallery Photos from Valle de Delaware Gameon163-part1.jpeg|Map by Gameon163 Thanksgiving from DatSquadCrewwasher34 (2015).jpeg|Thanksgiving 2015 by DatSquadCrewwasher34 Video Video from Valle de Delaware Notable People in Valle de Delaware Yea cuz we had these people who moved to Valle de Delaware since they were born. Go here to see the people: List Notable People in Valle de Delaware. Reference Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse